


Statique

by fariacchi



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Infantrum Challenge, M/M, POV Inanimate Object, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuan Leo menangis lagi. Ini semua salah Tuan Elliot. Tidak pernah terdengar lagi Statique—Tuan Leo telah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan tidak berdasar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statique

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah jawaban atas tantangan Infantrum Date Become Your Fate dari Sanich Iyonni: [26 Juli 2009: "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Supernatural atau Angst dari POV sebuah benda"]. Dipersembahkan untuk Elliot Nightray. Mengutip Vincent Nightray pada Retrace 61: ["He held on… to his honor and noble-mindedness… even in the face of death."]
> 
> Disclaimer: Mochizuki Jun. Original fanart by numina-namine from deviantart. I gain no financial advantage by writing this.

> "… _You are… just like me…_
> 
> _Your very existance…_
> 
> _Made someone important to you suffer…"_
> 
> [—Leo Baskerville. Pandora Hearts, Retrace: LXI— _Demios_ ]

* * *

Segalanya berakhir dengan terlalu menyedihkan.

Tuan Elliot—Tuan Elliot sudah mati. Mati di tengah genangan darah. Lalu Tuan Leo—Tuan Leo terlalu banyak menangis. Menangis dengan jeritan dan raungan.

Menyedihkan.

Saya juga diabaikan. Saya, kacamata tua yang ditelantarkan. Tuan Leo tidak lagi menggunakan saya untuk menghalangi apa yang tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Tapi saya paham. Tuan Leo akan terlalu sedih jika menggunakan saya. Karena saya akan mengingatkan Tuan Leo pada Tuan Elliot. Bagaimanapun saya adalah hadiah pertama Tuan Elliot untuk Tuan Leo.

Tuan Elliot sudah mati—

Tuan Leo membiarkan saya nyaris berdebu di atas meja. Tuan Leo—Tuan Leo menjadi aneh. Tuan Leo meminta Tuan Vincent menyediakan piano di kamarnya. Tuan Leo menumpuk semua jilid buku _Holy Knight_ di atas mejanya. Tuan Leo—

Tuan Leo aneh.

Soalnya piano itu tidak pernah disentuhnya. Soalnya buku-buku itu tidak pernah dibacanya. Jika malam tiba, Tuan Leo akan meringkuk di tempat tidurnya dan memanggil nama Tuan Elliot. Padahal—

**— _Tuan Elliot sudah mati._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam ini juga Tuan Leo meringkuk dan memanggil nama Tuan Elliot. Tuan Leo bertahan seperti itu selama beberapa waktu sampai akhirnya tertidur.

Kasihan, Tuan Leo. Kasihan—saya bisa melihat segalanya dari atas meja, dari sebelah tumpukan buku yang sering dibaca Tuan Elliot. Tuan Leo tertidur dengan memeluk lututnya.

Kasihan. Kasihan Tuan Leo—

  
_Kriet._

Jendelanya berderit. Tuan Leo lupa menutupnya. Gorden merahnya melambai—angin malamnya bertiup keras. Tuan Leo bisa sakit kalau seperti ini udaranya. Padahal yang seperti ini biasanya adalah Tuan Elliot. Biasanya Tuan Leo akan menggerutu dan menutupkan jendela kamar Tuan Elliot—

**_Kriet._  
**

—eh?

Saya—apakah saya mengalami halusinasi?

Tunggu. Tunggu. Saya hanya sebuah kacamata. Kacamata **_tidak_** mengalami halusinasi. Yang berhalusinasi itu mata yang melihat melalui saya.

Lalu—kenapa—

Rambut itu—mata itu—tanda di bawah mata itu—mustahil. Mustahil—

—Tuan Elliot—?

Tuan Elliot memandangi saya.

Tuan Elliot—benar, kan?

" _Ssshh."_ Saya mendengar desisan pelan itu. Tuan Elliot meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir ketika memandangi saya.

Tuan Elliot—sungguhkah itu Tuan Elliot?

  
_Tap. Tap._

Saya mendengar langkah tegap Tuan Elliot berjalan mendekati Tuan Leo yang meringkuk. Tuan Elliot memandangi Tuan Leo.

Tuan Elliot terlihat begitu sedih—

Namun, Tuan Elliot tidak melakukan apa pun. Tuan Elliot hanya berdiri di sisi tempat tidur dan memandangi Tuan Leo yang tertidur. Tuan Elliot memandangi Tuan Leo begitu lama.

Hanya itu.

"…Elliot…" Tuan Leo menggumamkan nama itu dengan suara parau seperti habis menangis dalam tidurnya. Tuan Elliot—ekspresinya menjadi begitu sendu.

Kasihan Tuan Leo—

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Tuan Elliot beranjak menuju piano yang tidak pernah dimainkan. Tuan Elliot memandang piano itu sebentar, lalu Tuan Elliot kembali mencapai jendela kamar.

Tunggu. Tuan Elliot—tunggu! Apakah itu benar-benar Tuan Elliot—?

Tuan Elliot menoleh sekilas ke arah saya dan tumpukan buku di dekat saya. Tuan Elliot memberikan anggukan singkat.

  
_Kriet._

Jendela berderit. Tuan Elliot sudah pergi.

* * *

"Vincent, semalam aku melihat Elliot…" Itu Tuan Leo berbicara, sambil menyesap teh paginya.

Tuan Vincent memberikan senyuman pahit. "Itu hanya mimpi, Leo," katanya.

Tapi itu bukan mimpi. Soalnya saya juga melihat Tuan Elliot. Saya **_tidak_** bermimpi. Jadi yang saya lihat **_bukan_** mimpi.

"Aku juga… setiap malam melihat tragedi itu. Melihat kematian Gil—" Tuan Vincent berhenti bicara dan menelan biskuitnya.

Tuan Leo terlihat begitu sedih. Tuan Leo tidak pernah tidak terlihat sedih sejak kematian Tuan Elliot—

"Maaf, Vincent—" Tuan Leo berbicara.

Tuan Vincent tersenyum lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau terlalu baik hati, Tuanku," ujarnya. Tuan Vincent mendekati Tuan Leo dan berlutut di dekatnya. "Tuanku… Leo Baskerville—"

Saya melihat sepasang orang yang dipenuhi kesedihan. Ruangan besar—kamar Tuan Leo ini, seperti tidak ada warnanya. Hanya hitam—

—kasihan Tuan Leo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam berikutnya tidak ada Tuan Elliot yang masuk melalui jendela. Malam berikutnya juga. Malam berikutnya juga. Yang ada hanya Tuan Leo yang meringkuk di tempat tidur dan menggumamkan nama Tuan Elliot seperti biasa.

Malam ini, sama saja.

**_Kriet._  
**

Jendelanya berderit lagi—Tuan Leo tidak pernah lagi menutup jendela. Tapi tidak ada Tuan Elliot. Saya hanya menemukan gorden yang bergoyang—

**_Kriet._  
**

—tidak ada Tuan Elliot.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Suara langkah.

Bukan, bukan Tuan Elliot dari jendela. Itu Tuan Leo yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ini masih tengah malam. Tuan Leo mungkin haus.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Tuan Leo tidak mengambil air. Tuan Leo mendekati meja. Tuan Leo menjulurkan tangannya.

Tuan Leo—?

Saya terangkat. Tuan Leo memakai saya. Tapi—aneh sekali—

Warna mata Tuan Leo—seperti warna mata **_Tuan Elliot_** —

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Saya berjalan menuju piano bersama Tuan Leo. Tuan Leo duduk. Tuan Leo memandangi kertas berisikan tangga nada melalui saya.

 _STATIQUE_ —begitu tulisannya.

Tuan Leo selalu memainkannya. Katanya itu adalah lagu ciptaan Tuan Elliot. Lagu itu adalah salah satu dari ciptaan Tuan Elliot setiap tahun untuk hadiah ibu Tuan Elliot. Karena Tuan Leo menyukainya, Tuan Elliot menghadiahkan lagu itu untuk Tuan Elliot.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Biasanya, Tuan Elliot akan duduk di kursi dekat piano untuk mendengarkan permainan Tuan Leo. Biasanya, Tuan Elliot akan memejamkan mata karena menikmati permainan Tuan Leo—

—Tuan Leo menangis.

Saya merasakan air mata Tuan Leo tertahan di dekat sepasang kaca saya. Tuan Leo pasti tidak bisa membaca kertas nadanya—

" _Leo?"*_

—eh?

" _Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"*_

Tuan—Elliot?

**_Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Statique mengalun. Butir air mata Tuan Leo membasahi tuts piano. Suara Tuan Elliot sayup-sayup terdengar.

" _Kau adalah pelayanku. Apa kau tidak malu?_ "*

Tuan Leo **_menangis_**.

Melodi _Statique_ tidak cocok dengan kesedihan. Tapi Tuan Leo terus menangis ketika memainkannya. Tuan Elliot juga—

" _Jangan menangis, Leo."_

Saya tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saya melihat Tuan Elliot di iris mata Tuan Leo. Saya mendengar Tuan Elliot bersuara melalui bibir Tuan Leo.

Tapi air mata ini… ini semua pasti milik Tuan Leo.

" _Jangan menangis—"_

  
_Kriet._

Jendela berderit. Tuan Elliot?

"— _Leo."_

 _Statique_ berhenti, lalu senyap.

Tuan Leo tertidur dengan menyangga kepala di dinding piano.

Saya basah oleh air mata. Sampai pagi, saya hanya memandangi tuts-tuts piano yang tak bersuara.

* * *

Tuan Vincent tidak minum teh bersama Tuan Leo pagi itu. Tuan Leo meminta maaf dan meminta waktu untuk sendiri. Tuan Vincent hanya memberikan senyum mengerti dan meninggalkan Tuan Leo.

Tuan Leo duduk di depan meja yang ditumpuki buku _Holy Knight_ kesukaan Tuan Elliot.

Saya sudah dibersihkan. Tuan Leo melepaskan saya dan meletakkan saya kembali di dekat tumpukan buku.

Tuan Leo terbangun di pagi hari dengan sedikit kebingungan. Kenapa tertidur di depan piano? Kenapa memakai kacamata? Kenapa menangis begitu banyak?

Tuan Leo memandangi kertas nada _Statique_. Tidak melakukan apa-apa, Tuan Leo hanya memandanginya. Padahal tidak ada yang berbunyi kalau dipandangi seperti itu, Tuan Leo.

Lalu Tuan Leo bangkit dan menuju piano. Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Bukan _Statique_. Itu LACIE.

 _Lacie_ —ciptaan Tuan Leo. _Lacie_ yang Tuan Leo ciptakan dengan aneh. Soalnya tangan Tuan Leo seperti bergerak sendiri sebelum kertas nadanya selesai.

Tuan Leo menghadiahkan _Lacie_ untuk Tuan Elliot—

Tuan Elliot selalu memainkan _Lacie_ dengan indah.

Tuan Leo menangis **_lagi_**.

—Tuan Elliot sudah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam-malam berlalu tanpa Tuan Leo tertidur di depan piano. Jendela masih tidak tertutup dan berderit karena angin.

Saya tidak melihat Tuan Elliot masuk melalui jendela seperti pertama kali. Tapi saya mengerti bahwa itu bukan berarti tidak ada Tuan Elliot. Mungkin saja sudah ada Tuan Elliot sekarang.

Saya tidak tahu.

Tuan Elliot tidak datang setiap malam. Tuan Leo masih meringkuk dan memanggil nama Tuan Elliot. Saya berada di atas meja saja, memandangi tanpa mampu menyampaikan segalanya.

Kenapa Tuan Elliot datang? Apakah karena Tuan Leo yang tidak berhenti sedih? Apakah karena Tuan Elliot tidak bisa meninggalkan Tuan Leo?

Tuan Elliot—jawablah saya.

Kenapa Tuan Elliot memaksa Tuan Leo selalu menangis?

**_Kriet._  
**

Datang.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Tuan Elliot datang!

Tuan Elliot terlihat nyaris transparan seperti biasa. Tuan Elliot terlihat dingin seperti biasa. Tapi saya bisa melihat kesedihan di bola mata Tuan Elliot. Dari sisi jendela, Tuan Elliot memandangi Tuan Leo yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Tuan Elliot mendekati meja. Tuan Elliot menarik kursi. Tuan Elliot duduk. Tuan Elliot memandangi buku-buku _Holy Knight_. Tuan Elliot memandangi kertas _Statique_ di atas meja.

Tuan Elliot memandangi **_saya_**.

Kenapa—?

Tuan Elliot mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

—kenapa Tuan Elliot terlihat seperti itu?—

Tuan Elliot membuat garis-garis.

—Apa, Tuan Elliot?—

Tuan Elliot menggambar nada.

—Apa yang ingin Tuan Elliot sampaikan?—

Suara pena digoreskan pada kertas. Tuan Leo menggumamkan nama Tuan Elliot dalam tidurnya. Tuan Elliot tidak berhenti menggoreskan penanya.

Tuan Elliot terus menggambar nada malam itu.

* * *

Pagi hari, Tuan Leo meminta Tuan Vincent membawa kembali tehnya. Tuan Leo tidak ingin minum teh, katanya. Tuan Vincent menutup pintu dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tuan Leo tidak berkata apa-apa.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

Tuan Leo duduk di depan saya.

Tuan Leo tidak menangis tiga hari terakhir. Tuan Vincent berhenti minum teh bersama Tuan Leo di kamar ini. Setiap terbangun, Tuan Leo memandangi piano.

Tuan Leo seperti mencari **_sesuatu_**.

"Elliot…" Tuan Leo bersuara.

Tuan Leo mengambil buku _Holy Knight_ jilid V. Tuan Leo tidak membaca buku itu, hanya memandangi sampulnya. Seperti Tuan Leo hanya memandangi kertas nada _Statique_ tanpa pernah memainkannya.

"Elliot… kau datang, kan?"

—eh?

Tuan Leo? Kenapa Tuan Leo tahu—

"—Kenapa, Elliot…?"

Tuan Leo mendekap buku kesukaan Tuan Elliot.

"—Kenapa kau menjawab panggilanku—?"

Tuan Leo—jangan.

Itu bukan—

"—Maafkan aku, Elliot…"

Tuan Leo akhirnya menangis **_lagi_**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tuan Elliot, saya lelah.

Melalui kaca-kaca tua ini, saya sudah melihat terlalu banyak hal menyedihkan.

Saya pernah melihat darah menetes dari pedang Tuan Elliot. Saya pernah melihat Humpty Dumpty milik Tuan Elliot menebas kepala-kepala. Saya pernah melihat Tuan Elliot bergenang darah.

Saya pernah melihat Tuan Elliot **_mati_**.**

Segalanya saya lihat melalui mata Tuan Leo. Selalu Tuan Elliot yang terpantul di kaca-kaca saya. Karena hanya Tuan Elliot yang ada di pandangan Tuan Leo.

Tuan Leo yang bermata indah. Tuan Leo yang begitu menganggap Tuan Elliot sebagai orang paling berharga.

Tuan Leo yang selalu menangis sejak kematian Tuan Elliot.

**_Kriet._  
**

Lihat, malam ini Anda juga datang, _Tuan Elliot_.

Jangan memandangi saya dengan bola mata sedih seperti itu. Saya hanya benda tua yang dijaga baik-baik oleh Tuan Leo. Saya hanya hadiah kecil dari Tuan Elliot untuk Tuan Leo.

Saya tidak ingin melihat Tuan Leo dipenuhi kesedihan seperti ini.

**_Tolong saya, Tuan Elliot._  
**

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

_Tuan Elliot_ berjalan mendekati sisi tempat tidur Tuan Leo. _Tuan Elliot_ membawa saya. _Tuan Elliot_ memakaikan saya pada Tuan Leo.

" _Leo…"_ _Tuan Elliot_ berbisik.

—Kenapa Anda melakukan hal seperti ini?

 _Tuan Elliot_ memandangi saya dan Tuan Leo. _Tuan Elliot_ memberikan senyum sendu.

**_Tap. Tap._  
**

_Tuan Elliot_ meninggalkan saya dan Tuan Leo. _Tuan Elliot_ menuju meja dan mengambil kertas berisi gambar nada yang sudah ditulis beberapa malam terakhir. _Tuan Elliot_ menuju piano.

 _Tuan Elliot_ memberikan lirikan ke arah saya dan Tuan Leo yang terlelap.

Ini dia—

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Melodi itu bukan _Statique_. Melodi itu bukan pula _Lacie_. Melodi itu sangat sedih—

Inikah melodinya—?

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Air mata.

Tuan Leo terbangun dan menangis.

"Elliot—"

 _Tuan Elliot_ tidak menoleh. _Tuan Elliot_ memainkan piano.

 _Tuan Elliot_ —Tuan Leo melihatnya melalui saya.

"—kenapa, Elliot?" Tuan Leo bangkit, ragu-ragu mendekati _Tuan Elliot_ yang nyaris transparan di depan piano.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Melodinya naik. Melodi itu terlalu menyedihkan. Ternyata melodinya sangat menyedihkan. Menyedihkan—

"Elliot—"

—menyayat siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Air mata Tuan Leo mengalir terlalu deras. Kaca-kaca saya tidak bisa menangkap bayangan _Tuan Elliot_ dengan jelas.

Tuan Leo bergerak. Tangan Tuan Leo terjulur untuk menyentuh _Tuan Elliot_ —

_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._

_Tuan Elliot_ menoleh. _Tuan Elliot_ tampak tersenyum dengan sedih—

" _Selamat tinggal—"_

"—tidak. Elliot—jangan pergi—!"

"— _Leo."_

_Ting._

_Tuan Elliot_ menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kenapa suara Tuan Elliot kali ini tidak terdengar?

Kenapa Tuan Elliot tidak datang?

Tuan Leo—kasihan Tuan Leo—

Kasihan—saya—

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Tuan Elliot menyelesaikan kertas nadanya. Tuan Elliot yang seperti transparan mengukir judul di kertas nada itu.

Lalu Tuan Elliot memandangi saya di atas meja. Tatapan sedih—

" _Aku ingin Leo berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri,"_ kata Tuan Elliot.

Saya ingin Tuan Leo berhenti menangis. Apakah nada-nada itu bisa menghentikan air mata Tuan Leo? Apakah bisa, Tuan Elliot?

Tuan Elliot diam sejenak.

" _Leo perlu melodi lain untuk menangis—"_

Apa?

"— _Ketika menangis, Leo akan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya. Leo akan menangis karena mengingatku—"_

Tapi Tuan Elliot, Tuan Leo tidak seharusnya menangis! Kenapa Tuan Elliot ingin Tuan Leo menangis?

Tuan Elliot—

"— _dan Leo akan membenci segalanya."_

—eh?

Tuan—Elliot?

Kata-kata terakhir Tuan Elliot kemudian terdengar samar. Samar sekali, tapi saya menangkapnya. Warna mata Tuan Leo malam itu—rupanya itu maksudnya—

Ini **_bukan_** Tuan Elliot.

Tuan Elliot yang **_sebenarnya_** adalah—

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"— _Elliot di dalam Leo mencegah Leo untuk tenggelam dalam keputusasaan."_

Tuan Leo memang tidak boleh menjadi putus asa. Kenapa—kenapa Anda melakukan semua ini—?

"— _Karena Leo adalah aku—kami perlu merasakan kesedihan yang sama—"_

Anda—kenapa harus Tuan Leo? Kenapa—kenapa harus Tuan Elliot juga—?

Jawab saya—

— ** _Glen Baskervile_**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segalanya berakhir dengan terlalu menyedihkan.

Tuan Elliot—Tuan Elliot **_memang_** sudah mati. Mati di tengah genangan darah. Lalu Tuan Leo—Tuan Leo **_memang_** terlalu banyak menangis. Belakangan ini menangis tanpa suara.

Menyedihkan.

Saya tidak lagi diabaikan. Tuan Leo menggunakan saya kembali. Hanya untuk saat-saat memainkan piano, tapi cukup untuk membuat saya kembali menahan air mata Tuan Leo.

  
_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._

Melodi menyedihkan itu. Tuan Leo tidak berhenti memainkannya sejak malam itu. Tuan Elliot—Tuan Elliot tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak memainkan _Statique_. Tuan Leo—Tuan Leo masih terus menangis.

Tuan Elliot, terlalu banyak kesedihan di sini.

Tuan Leo semakin aneh.

Tuan Leo tidak lagi mengizinkan Tuan Vincent masuk ke kamarnya. Tuan Leo menenggelamkan diri dalam terlalu banyak hal yang memiliki aroma Tuan Elliot. Piano—kertas-kertas nada—jilid-jilid buku _Holy Knight_ — ** _saya_**.

Tuan Leo tidak pernah memainkan _Statique_ lagi. Tuan Leo tidak pernah memainkan _Lacie_ lagi. Tuan Leo hanya memainkan melodi menyedihkan ini—

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

—melodi yang dipalsukan ini.

Kasihan.

Kasihan Tuan Leo. Kasihan Tuan Elliot.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Basah.

"Elliot—Elliot—maaf—"

Tuan Leo menangis lagi.

**_Ting. Ting._  
**

Ini semua salah Tuan Elliot—

Tuan Elliot tidak pernah terdengar lagi. Tuan Elliot tidak hadir di diri Tuan Leo lagi. Tuan Elliot membiarkan Tuan Leo digelimpangi kesedihan seperti ini.

—Tuan Elliot mati meninggalkan Tuan Leo.

"Elliot—jangan pergi…"

Melodi menyedihkan ini—

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Tuan Leo terus meringkuk di tempat tidur dan memanggil nama Tuan Elliot. Tuan Leo terus memainkan melodi sedih itu. Tuan Leo selalu memandangi goresan judul kertas nada itu—

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Kesedihan ini tidak berakhir.

—melodi itu: **_ELLIOT_**.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Padahal—

Seharusnya—seharusnya yang dimainkan Tuan Leo adalah _Statique_. Hanya _Statique_ — _Statique_ ciptaan Tuan Elliot.

Bukan _Lacie_. Bukan _Lacie_ yang diciptakan Tuan Leo karena _orang itu_.

Bukan juga melodi menyedihkan ini. Melodi yang _orang itu_ ciptakan dengan meminjam bayangan Tuan Elliot—

—bukan _Elliot_.

**_Ting. Ting. Ting._  
**

Terlambat—

Kesedihan.

—Tuan Elliot sudah mati.

**_Ting. Ting._  
**

Tidak pernah terdengar lagi _Statique_.

— _sesuatu yang tidak pernah berubah_.***

Terlambat—

**_Ting._  
**

Tuan Leo telah tenggelam dalam keputusasaan tidak berdasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**— _tolong saya, Tuan Elliot._**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *) Dialog diambil dari monolog Elliot pada Retrace: LVII—Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
> **) Ini saya anggap modifikasi canon. Sebenarnya, ketika Elliot mati, Leo tidak tampak mengenakan kacamata (saya tidak yakin apakah memang tidak pakai atau pakai tapi tersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya).  
> ***) Statique adalah bahasa bunga untuk 'something that never changes'. Dijelaskan oleh Leo pada Retrace: L—Reverse Corte.


End file.
